Reflections
by ladydolce
Summary: Looking into the past, we discover all the things we loved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

* * *

Cobalt eyes stared up at the ceiling studying the intricate patterns along its surface. The warm summer air filtered through the thick parted drapes by the window. Eyes drifted shut momentarily before re-opening to stare once again at the other person in the room. Seto sighed and brushed a tendril of dark hair from the sleeping angel beside him. He smiled softly when she stirred and cuddled closer. Smiling again, he wondered just what the hell he did to have such a wonderful woman by his side. Turning slightly, he studied her sleeping figure and recalled exactly how this entire affair started. To think, the great Seto Kaiba fell for someone like her, Yuugi Motou's cheerleader. But that didn't matter to him. What did matter was the fact he respected who she was and how he felt about her. He couldn't believe how much she affected his life. How much he cared for her. How much he craved her...

He felt like like a weak, pathetic fool. Someone who couldn't survive without another. But that's what love does to a person. Love. Humph! He never thought he could love anyone other than his brother. Everyone he'd ever loved died and those he trusted betrayed him. He was shrouded in darkness. His life consumed with work, taking care of his brother and of course, trying to win back his title as the best duelist in the world. But it was through those attempts at regaining his title did he meet _her_.

Crystalline azure eyes, pouty lips, milky white skin, luscious brown hair and a gorgeous lithe body. She wasn't as beautiful as some of the women he'd seen in his life, but to him she had something most of those women didn't possess; a brain.

She's everything he's not. But despite being polar opposites they _did _have some things in common. They were both strong, stubborn, opinionated and fiercely loyal to the people they loved. He didn't exactly fall head over heels in love with her, but after countless encounters and near death experiences, he couldn't ignore what he felt for her. After all Seto Kaiba didn't put his life on the line for just anybody.

She had seen him at his worst and instead of saying 'Screw you Kaiba. Go jump off a cliff!' She yelled at him with tears in her eyes that he shouldn't give up on life so easily. It shocked him to think that she actually cared about his well-being. But of course in true Kaiba fashion he ignored her.

Years later after the lost of his one time rival, he found her in the park staring at the ground lost in space. Her face drenched in hot, wet, salty tears and her body visibly shaking. His heart stopped at the sight and he remembered that feeling. The feeling that everyone you loved left you all alone in the world to fend for yourself.

Sighing, Seto ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her sleeping form. Chuckling softly, he remembered their conversation at the park. She was so furious at him when he made a comment about her being a pathetic loser. That prompted an argument laced with not so kind words and angry tears running down her flushed cheeks. Dazedly, Seto remembered taking her into his arms and whispering what idiots they both were. She had raised her head from his chest and stared at him in confusion and slight anger. She opened her mouth to ask him something and he effectively cut her off by sealing his lips with hers. From that moment they both realized what they were both missing; someone to love and someone to love them back.

Two weeks later, he asked her on a date. Claiming he hit his head and suddenly decided to give her a chance. She had laughed and accepted his proposal regardless. Months passed and their relationship as well as their trust grew exponentially. And she finally told her friends of their relationship. They were angry and in Yuugi's case hurt, but they eventually warmed up to the idea and allowed her the freedom to make her own decisions. It was _her_ life after all.

Pulling her closer, Seto snuggled into his woman and sighed. They'd been together for almost three years now. And although they had their share of arguments, they were both content with what they had. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Seto smiled and whispered to her words rarely spoken but felt daily.

"I love you Anzu."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I wrote something sappy! Next is Anzu's POV!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ygo

* * *

How long has it been since that day? Two maybe three years. It seems like only yesterday we were arguing in the park. Chuckling softly, Anzu brushed the chestnut bangs from a sleeping Seto Kaiba's closed eyes. Fingers feathering across the softness of his pale lips and rigid jaw. She sighed and leaned closer to him absently running her fingers up and down his muscled chest. At times like this, nothing could go wrong. But there were times in the past where they were not so amiable towards each other.

For as long as she could remember he had been so cold towards her and her friends. Sad thing was after three years he still was, even towards her. Breathing deeply, Anzu wiped the tears that threatened to fall and tried her best not to wake him. He always worked harder than he should. Never leaving his work to anyone else with his 'if you want something done do it yourself' attitude. It frustrated her to no end and it even caused a nasty fight between them. That day was one of the worst days of her life. She remembered leaving the mansion in tears and vowed never to go back if he continued working himself to death. After three days she thought he had given up on her. After all he was Seto Kaiba, he could get any girl he wanted by just waving his hand. It hurt her immensely to know he didn't care about her at all.

But he surprised her by showing up at the game shop and promptly apologizing to her after pulling her outside and away from her friends. He didn't exactly beg her to come back to him but with Seto you had to read between the lines. She did go back to him but not before falling into his arms crying at the fact that she had doubted him. She was even more surprised when he didn't push her away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and whispered how much he loved her. That shocked her more than anything thing else. So much that she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Looking back at those times made her smile. It was a strange thing really but that's love. She thought she couldn't love ever again after Atemu left this world. But you can't always dwell on the past. Atemu was her first love and a girl never forgets her first love no matter what. Seto was--well he wasn't the most loving person in the world but he did have his moments and that made her love him even more. Their relationship was always like a love-hate thing but that's what made it so special. They weren't the insanely happy-in-love couple but the milder version who had their share of arguments. To be honest, she kinda did like verbally sparring with Seto. The forgiving part was always the most enjoyable.

Smiling softly, Anzu sighed contentedly and rest her head on Seto's shoulder. Her smile widened when he stirred and wrapped an arm around her petite waist. Right now, at this very moment nothing could upset her. Not when you're in the arms of the man you fell so deeply in love with.

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how hard it was writing this bloody chapter! But thankfully I finished it! Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my other stories. Don't worry I'll update Impulse and Kissed By The Darkness soon! So you guys review!


End file.
